The present invention relates to a tool box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool box which is easily detached.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool box has an upper casing 10 and a lower casing 20. The upper casing 10 has a first outer layer 101 and a first inner layer 102. The first inner layer 102 has two pivot seats 11. Each of the pivot seats 11 has a recess hole 12. The lower casing 20 has a second outer layer 201 and a second inner layer 202. The second inner layer 202 has two pivot mounts 21. Each of the pivot mounts 21 has a shaft 22 inserted in the corresponding recess hole 12 of the pivot seat 11. Once the first inner layer 102 engages with the second inner layer 202, the first inner layer 102 cannot be detached from the second inner layer 202.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool box which has an upper casing and a lower casing to be detached easily.
Accordingly, a tool box comprises an upper casing and a lower casing. The upper casing has a first outer layer and-a first inner layer. The lower casing has a second outer layer and a second inner layer. The first inner layer has a plurality of first click blocks, a plurality of first grooves, a first pivot seat, a first pivot mount, a first protrusion, and a first blind hole. The second inner layer has a plurality of second click blocks, a plurality of second grooves, a second pivot seat, a second pivot mount, a second protrusion, and a second blind hole. The first pivot mount matches the second pivot seat. The first pivot seat matches the second pivot mount. The first pivot seat has a first recess hole. The second pivot seat has a second recess hole. The first pivot mount has a first packing ring and a first click column inserted in the second recess hole of the second pivot seat, The second pivot mount has a second packing ring and a second click column inserted in the first recess hole of the first pivot seat.